Shadows & Silver
by Heroes Fly-Minho's Hero Limps
Summary: Modern AU. At the Institute for young exorcists, many things can happen. Many, dark, wicked things... (Warning: there will be Heronstairs :)
1. Chapter 1

~Shadows &amp; Silver~

-So. This is my first ever fanfiction for this series. It's a modern au because it's been too long since I read the books and I didn't want to screw up their time period. I hope you like it; reviews are more than welcome. Enjoy!-

Deep in the heart of the countryside, past rolling hills and wide meadows, was the towering Institute for the Gifted. And it was towering, indeed. It had been built years ago, out of stone kissed to gold by sunlight. Its spires and turrets reminded anyone who passed of a medieval castle, rather than a high school. The doors were monstrous things of dark wood and ebony handles; the windows shone and were taller than most men; and the whole building simply oozed elegance and luxury. And secrets. Secrets of the darkest kind.

The teachers knew it by its true name, the School of Advancement for Young Exorcists (or SAYE).

The students nicknamed it the Institute, after its fake name meant to reassure parents that their children were not really in any danger during their "studies." But there were plenty of dangers. Each day, they were taught different ways to summon, command, and exterminate demons. Religious beliefs of all kinds were taught there; hand-to-hand combat, sword-fighting, knife-throwing, and other fighting techniques were included. Every ancient myth, story, and song about demons was read and studied. The students there were all gifted with the ability to see the darkest side of this world, an ability to see demons roaming the earth. There were very few humans who possessed this. It was what earned its name, the Gift.

Well, a gift to some, a curse to others. Despite being well-known for the exorcists the school created, there were many dropouts every year. The burden of the Gift wasn't always manageable to mere teenagers. Once they witnessed just what kinds of things went on inside the Institute's looming walls, they were more than happy to leave.

But there were some who stayed. Some who knew that their true place had never been with ordinary people; it had been here. Some who were special.

And there were, of course, in rare occasions, some who were more special than others.

-o-o-o-

For all his time spent bragging to the new students about how he summoned demons, Professor Stone certainly was taking a long time in finding one. He was pacing back and forth over the sun-pale stones of the floor of the Summoning classroom, long, black cane swinging frustratedly. His shoes tap-tapped over the circle he'd just drawn in the floor with said cane, a circle that looked like a harmless line of black chalk. He sighed, and huffed in disappointment, and pushed his glasses up on his nose. The poor guy just wanted to teach his class by showing them a low-level demon, for crying out loud. The students, however, were greatly entertained by their teacher's troubles. They chatted, and gossiped, some of them pointing at him in glee.

This, Will thought drily, isn't worth missing breakfast this morning.

William Herondale was near the far left of the circle of students gathered around Professor Stone's circle. He stood with his weight mostly on one leg, arms crossed, and a perpetual look of boredom on his face. It was clear that his teacher's screw-up was a complete waste of his time. A few of the girls in class shot him glances and giggled behind their hands. Some of them dared their friends to talk to him. All of which was expected. Will was one of the older students, a boy with rakish black hair and eyes the color of ocean waters. He feared nothing and no one. And he was unfairly, strikingly good-looking. The girls absolutely loved him. Too bad he didn't love any of them back. But it didn't matter; they still whispered about him, still dreamed of being his.

Will's mouth curled at the corner into a half-smile. Oh, if only they knew...

"I just don't understand!" Professor Stone complained in despair, snapping Will out of his thoughts. The man was scratching at his thinning, ashen hair. "This is exactly how I've been doing it for the past thirty years! Low-level demons should be attracted to a Circle when summoned!"

A redhead named Todd called out, "maybe he just doesn't wanna see YOUR ugly face!"

Laugher and jeers erupted at his words, and a few guys gave him playful shoves. Professor Stone shot the kid a glare that could burn small villages to the ground. Todd was a notorious troublemaker at the Institute, but thanks to his rich parents, he rarely ever got detentions for his actions. The world was certainly gonna be in good hands once HE became a full-fledged exorcist.

Will's hand had gone to crisp, white collar of his shirt again, an old habit. He hated these school uniforms, though everyone had to wear them. He fiddled with the buttons until three came undone. "Somebody kill me now," he muttered under his breath, after Professor Stone launched into a shouting match with Todd. This entire class was going nowhere.

His thoughts were once again halted by the boy slipping in through the door across the room. Will straightened up, peering between teenagers at the newcomer. He heard a quiet voice apologizing to the professor for being late, a few other words in explanation, and then the boy was making his way over to Will. Will forced his gaze to the floor in boredom again. He ignored the way his mood had lightened considerably thanks to this new arrival.

"So did I miss anything?" The boy took the place at Will's side, looking flustered and curious. His skin was like moonlight, hair like spilled, silver tinsel; his bright, intelligent eyes shone the way light flashed on water.

"Nothing at all," Will replied flippantly. He offered a smile. "Don't worry, Jem, at this rate, we'll all be exorcists by the time we're thirty. Because that's how long it'll take Stone to get a demon to crawl up from Hell."

The silver boy, Jem, returned the smile. "That's a shame. Now I'm gonna be stuck here with YOU til I'm thirty."

"Consider yourself lucky."

"Lucky? Here with you? Hardly."

"Ouch, my ego."

"Your ego deserves to be hurt. It's bigger than the whole building."

Will chuckled good-humoredly. James Carstairs was the only person in the entire Institute that made coming here worth his time. Without him, Will would've thrown himself off a cliff years ago. He didn't like taking classes for things he could figure out on his own. Hunting demons was in his blood. But his parents had insisted that he go to the same school they'd attended and so, here he was. So thank GOD he'd been joined by his best friend.

Jem suddenly huffed pointedly. "Really, Will?" he asked.

Will blinked. "What?"

Jem gestured at Will's shirt, where he'd unbuttoned it to show a gaping V of skin. "You're going to get in trouble, you know, always messing with your shirts like that," he told him. "Some teachers actually care about dress codes."

Will snorted. "Name three."

"...I can only name one."

"Because old Ms. Black is the only rotten teacher in this place who cares."

"Oh, shut up. Just c-mere-" Jem broke off, taking a step closer to Will and lifting his hands to his collar. Will made a point of rolling his eyes, but stood still while Jem fixed his shirt. There were five inches between them. Every once in a while, Jem's knuckles would brush Will's skin and send tiny shivers down his spine. Will found he was holding his breath. Then Jem stepped back again and the moment was gone.

Suddenly, Professor Stone's voice cut through the buzz of the students' conversation. "AH HA! Got one!" The old man had retreated to the edge of the circle now, a wild look of triumph in his milky blue eyes. It was the intense look of fear and fascination that came from summoning a creature of another world. Will turned his attention to the center of the room.

The circle was now glowing like white-hot flame. At the very center, a pool of seething, inky liquid bubbled and spat. It hissed as though it would be hot to the touch and the reek of dead things filled the air. As the gang of awed students watched, a long, black arm reached is way up out of the floor. Its long, bony fingers ended in sharp talons. A few people edged backwards with mutters of uneasiness.

Professor Stone, however, was ecstatic. "Now, now, students, there's no need to worry," he called. He gestured with bravado at the clawed hand now digging rents into the floor. "This is merely a low-level demon. Nothing to be scared of. I just wanted something small to start you off with..."

A girl standing at Will's other side, (who actually happened to be the only girl WITHOUT a huge crush on him), muttered, "it sure doesn't seem that small, does it?" She glanced at Will through cascading locks of wine-colored hair, fingers fiddling nervously with the hem of her skirt.

"Well, we can only see its arm so far, Tessa," Will pointed out flatly.

"Yes," Tessa replied, "but it's a very BIG arm."

"Not really. I could hack that thing in half, no problem."

"Oh, I'd like to see you try."

Jem leaned over to peer at Tessa around Will. "Are you two arguing again?" he asked witheringly. The three were good friends at the Institute. Tessa had joined Will and Jem shortly after they arrived here, and they immediately clicked as friends.

Tessa and Will frowned at Jem and both answered, "no." Jem was, of course, unconvinced.

All talk stopped completely, however, when the arm of the demon began to bend at the elbow, as though the thing was going to hoist itself up. Professor Stone watched in eagerness, ready for the creature to appear. But before it did, a sudden, piercing wail tore the air. Gasps filled the room as teenagers clapped hands over their ears. Jem did the same, Tessa yelped, and Will couldn't hold back a flinch. Low-level demons weren't supposed to sound like that, he thought. They should sound like small beings, not something so huge, it filled the entire school with its ghastly voice. Professor Stone's brow furrowed in confusion. Then his eyes grew wide and his face paled. "Wh-what? This isn't supposed to... This was supposed to be different!"

Several students exchanged horrified looks. A few backed away from the circle and left the room altogether. At first, Will wanted to scoff at their foolish behavior. But then he looked down at that arm reaching upward from Hell itself, and knew in his heart that Professor Stone had made a grave mistake.

This was no low-level demon. This was something else entirely.

The thing's head was beginning to rise out of the muck on the floor, large and studded with twisted horns. It seemed to be made of ink and shadows, roiling and oozing onto the stones. A growl grated in its throat. Professor Stone shook his head as though denying what he'd done. "I have to- Oh God..." He stammered in fear, then hurried to his desk. Scrambling right past it, he reached the wall, where a gray metal box had been nailed into the stone. It was plain, except for a single, red button on its surface. He slammed a fist into it and instantly, the fire alarm began to ring like a banshee in the hallways. "Everybody out!" he shouted over the noise. "Now!"

Tessa was shivering. "Will?" She stared at the door across the classroom. On the other side of the demon's circle.

Will gave her a harsh glance, as if to say, keep it together. "You heard him. We're getting out of here, now."

"Then let's go!" Jem put in, one hand on Will's arm. "We need to get around it before it's out the whole way!"

Will didn't answer, just led the way. He trailed after the tide of panicked students as they scrambled for the door. His boots made a careful line around the circle as he jogged around it as fast as he could. He didn't dare glance at the thing inside, the thing that now raised its head up to a terrifying height. The slap of Jem's and Tessa's footsteps behind him was the only comfort in the now-crumbling world around him. The demon was halfway out of its prison when the trio reached the door. Will grabbed the doorframe with one hand, but paused there. Predictably, all three were drawn to look back just once.

The creature planted both hands on the floor and hauled the bottom half of its body out of the circle. Its chest heaved with its rattling, foul breaths. It was gigantic, head nearly grazing the ceiling. A gaping mouth held rows and rows of wicked, jagged fangs. When it opened its eyes, they were nothing but crimson orbs with no pupils. Rearing up onto its back legs, it threw its head back and released an earsplitting screech. Professor Stone had crouched behind his desk now, hidden from the beast. He was no match for a demon like this and he knew it. Other, more advanced exorcists would have to take care of it.

"Please, let's just go!" Tessa cried, eyes shut tight as the being roared. Tears welled there, slipping down her face.

Will didn't wait another moment. He dashed out into the wide hallway, two friends right behind him. He ran down it for only a few yards before skidding to a stop uncertainly. The hall, with its scarlet-and-gold carpet, arching, stone ceiling, and scattered furniture, was empty. Will blinked in confusion. Wasn't everybody evacuating? Where was everyone? He glanced back at Tessa and Jem. "Something's not-" He broke off at an insistent tapping. Spinning around, he glimpsed a classroom door held open ajar. Behind it, a teacher was trying to get his attention, her green eyes wide with terror. The faces of shaking students peered out from behind her. Understanding dawned on Will. This demon couldn't be treated like a fire drill. It was being treated like a lockdown. Their only hope was to hide.

The teacher gestured wildly for him to join them. Will nodded at her, then began to turn, to tell Jem and Tessa-

And the door to Professor Stone's abandoned classroom flew off its hinges. It crashed into the opposite wall, throwing splinters of wood up like snow. Tessa cried out, stumbling backward into Jem. He caught her by the shoulders and said something to her in a low voice, gaze fixed on the wreckage.

"Dammit," Will hissed. They didn't have any more time. Glancing around, he spotted two narrow tables, placed at either side of the hallway. It would have to do. He grabbed Tessa and Jem by the arms. "We have to hide. Right now. Or it'll kill us."

Tessa gaped at him. "H-hide?" she stuttered.

"Yes, hide. Under the tables." Will pointed at each in turn, grim and dead-serious.

"Will, it'll find us eventually," Jem told him gravely.

Will glared at him. "You gotta better plan?"

Jem looked like he wanted to say something, but he stayed quiet. "All right, now go," Will ordered. He had to fight down the way his heart threatened to pound out of his chest. "We don't have any time." He started toward one table with Tessa, and Jem had to take the other. There wasn't enough room for all three under just one. Tessa crouched and darted underneath immediately, but Will was stopped by a hand gripping his sleeve. He lifted his gaze to meet Jem's silver eyes. "What?" he asked. He could hear the demon's lumbering footsteps now. Jem just gazed at him, something like pain in his face. "Jem, what is it?"

Jem seemed to fight with himself. Then he took a quick step forward and spoke, his whisper sending warm breath along Will's ear. "Be safe. Please. ...wo ai ni."

Will felt like his breath had been knocked out of his lungs. "What does that mean?" he demanded shakily, but Jem was retreating, across the hall. "Jem! What does that- Oh hell." He practically threw himself down, scrabbling under the table beside Tessa. It was a good thing he did because at that moment, the demon emerged into the hallway. Tessa trembled. Will looked at Jem from across the hall. Jem looked at Will.

A silence like Death itself fell over the Institute.


	2. Chapter 2

-Here's chapter two, lovely readers! Thanks for leaving review, if you did, and I hope to hear more from you after this one. This will be a three-part story, by the way. I'm really enjoying it so far and I can't wait to try writing more for Will and Jem soon. Anyway, enjoy the story :)-

The demon stood for a long moment, taking rattling, harsh breaths. Tessa huddled next to Will in the shadow of the table, clinging desperately to his arm. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Will thought that he should comfort her somehow. But all he could do was stare at the thing's feet. And then it spoke.

"Where are you, my little exorcists?" it singsonged, in a voice like blood gurgling in an open wound. "Where are you hiding, little morsels? Come to see a demon, hmm? You wanted to learn about our kind? Well, come and learn then, little ones..."

Tessa buried her face in Will's shoulder to muffle her crying.

The creature's legs moved. One by one, they slid over the floor, inching forward in deliberate slowness. Its arms were so abnormally long that his claws scraped the floor with every step. "Are you hiding from me? Oh, how rude... I only want one. Yes, just one will do. If I let the rest go, perhaps I can visit again."

The footsteps grew louder, closer. Will held his breath as the thing came within a foot of their hiding places. Up close, it reeked of rot and filth, of flies dancing over graves. He sent up a silent prayer that it wouldn't search under the tables.

"Oh, please. little exorcists, won't you come out? I've been waiting for-" Abruptly, it stopped. The feet halted in front of Will and Tessa. Will went stock-still. A sound like sniffing came then. "What is that I smell?" the thing asked, a strange note of hunger in its voice. "It is absolutely...delicious. Have you left a treat for me, little humans?" The feet turned, as the creature moved to face Will and Tessa's table. Tessa's breath caught, her fingers digging into Will's arm. Will couldn't move.

Then the table shook as the thing beat its hand on it. Tessa gave a tiny squeak. A clatter sounded as a vile tipped over the side of the table and landed on the floor. Its top had been broken off, and the contents spilled out onto the floor. It was a fine powder, finer than snow, and it shone silver in the light. A sharp scent hit Will's senses. Will stared down at the spilled vile and then up at Jem. Jem was frozen as though that vile was a living thing that wanted to kill him.

"Ahhh..." the demon exhaled in bliss. It bent down on the floor and Will saw its head. Ugly and slavering, the beast smelled the vile again and closed its eyes. "Where did you get this?" it asked in a silky purr, licking its lips. "I've only ever seen this once before, humans, and its oh so hard to come across. How lovely of you to save some for me." With that, a long, grotesque tongue slid out from between its teeth. It began to lap the silver powder up from the floor, dipping its tongue into the vile to catch the last of it. As it ate, it hummed low in its throat, "yin fen..."

Will sent Jem a sharp glance. Jem just gazed at that creature licking up the yin fen, his round eyes the same the moonlit color as the drug itself. Will could've sworn he was shivering.

When the last of the drug was gone, the demon growled in frustration. "Oh, how unfair," it rumbled, lifting back up onto two legs again. "To give me only this pitiful amount...when I know there is more nearby."

Jem's gaze locked onto Will's.

"Yesss..." the beast hissed, taking slow, searching steps down the hall now. "I can still smell it...somewhere...so much, it makes my stomach burn..."

For the first time, Will felt a spike of dread bury itself in his chest. Please, please, please, he thought, let it be in a classroom, anywhere else. Please, God, please.

The demon's murmurings were fading. It continued down the hallway, passing the three's hiding places. It still said the most eerie things, craving more of the drug known as yin fen to all demons. Intent on its search, it kept going, until the sound of its footsteps slithered into nothingness. Tessa lifted her head from Will's shoulder, her face ghostly and her hair mussed. Will didn't dare move for a few minutes. Across the hall, Jem was waiting too. Silence. Will's pulse, thudding loudly in his ears. Tessa's small, hoarse voice, asking, "is it...is it safe?"

Will exhaled, long and hard. "I think so."

Suddenly, as if on cue, the demon's arms came from nowhere. They shot out as he galloped into view, smashing through a table with a mighty bang. Tessa screamed, shrill and full of horror. The thing's malicious laughter boomed in the hallway as it knotted its claws in the front of Jem's shirt. "Thought I'd miss this, now, didn't you?" it asked gleefully, bending down to leer in Jem's face. "Though I did think it'd be a great bottle of yin fen, and not THIS. THIS is a treat, indeed!"

The demon lifted Jem up like he weighed nothing at all and slammed him back against the wall. Jem couldn't hold back a cry of pain as the thing's talons gripped his shoulders. Will started to rush forward, but Tessa held him back. "You'll get yourself killed!" she hissed.

Will was panicking. "But, Jem-!"

The demon pinned Jem to the wall, grinning at him and showing off its fangs. Saliva dripped from them in long strands. "My, my, they must've had you living off the drug if you've turned out like this," it jeered. "Delicious, isn't it? Almost don't mind being addicted once it's inside you." It thrust its face close to Jem's and to his credit, he didn't flinch. "You are not something to be wasted, little exorcist. I plan to enjoy you for a long, long time." It peeled its lips back in a ghastly smile. "Maybe if you behave, I'll even let you live as my pet. How does that sound, little human?" It laughed at its own words, all too aware of how awful a deal like that was.

Will couldn't just sit there and watch his closest friend be tortured by a demon. He remembered the blade he had, the blade that all exorcists had at the school for weapons when fighting demons in practice. It was shoved in a sheath at the inside of his boot, concealed. Very carefully, he slipped his hand down and around the hilt.

The demon cocked its head to one side, contemplating the trembling human boy in front of him. "Now, how do you think I should enjoy you, little morsel, hmm? Peel the skin off your bones, perhaps, and take that first? Or maybe slice you open and drink from your veins?" It chuckled, low in its throat. Jem refused to answer, but lifted his chin in brave, foolish defiance. The thing arched a brow. "Oh, come now. There's no need to be rude. Won't you answer me?" Grinning, it slid out that awful tongue again and ran it sickeningly from Jem's collarbone, up his neck to his cheek. Jem turned his face away, and whimpered. The sound went straight to Will's heart.

He didn't know how he got out from under the table so fast, but he did.

He didn't know how he could've crossed the hallway in two strides, but he did.

He never expected himself to have the strength to bury a six-inch blade deep into a demon's back. But he did.

The demon howled, rearing back and instinctively releasing Jem. He slid down the wall to the ground, and stared up at Will through round, scared eyes. "Will!"

Will yanked his knife from the demon's back just as it whirled, lashing out with one arm. He ducked, feeling the rush of wind lift his hair. Then he was facing down a demon, blue eyes fixed on scarlet ones. The demon peeled back its lips and snarled furiously. "You stupid, stupid boy!" it roared, losing all of its earlier mischief. It was enraged at the knowledge that a human boy would attack it. "You will suffer alongside your friend, with me, in Hell!" It lunged for Will with a shriek, great claws spread wide.

Gritting his teeth, Will ducked and rolled; the beast sailed right over him and barreled into the far wall. Cracks spiderwebbed up the stone at the impact. Will straightened up, standing beside a now-upright Jem. He and his friend exchanged a glance. "You okay?" Will asked.

Jem nodded. "Yeah," he answered dazedly, "thanks to you."

"Don't thank me yet." Will dipped his head toward where the demon was rising up again on all fours. "We still have to beat this thing."

The sound of sliding steel startled him and he watched in surprise as Jem lifted his own blade. It was thin and elegantly deadly, the same as Will's. Jem took a deep breath. "All right. Then let's do it."

Will could hear the demon breathing as it glowered at them in hatred, hear its claws scraping the floor, but all he did was look at Jem. There was something about the way Jem stood beside him, so ready to lose his life beside Will, that made his chest fill with warmth. Swallowing, he focused back on the demon. Its crimson gaze burned. With a grating shriek, it charged forward, feet pounding the ground with terrifying strength.

Time seemed to slow down for just a second. Will and Jem didn't move as the creature came for them. Softly, under his breath, Jem asked, "will you fight beside me?"

Will didn't hesitate. "Always."

They sidestepped at the same time and the demon careened past them. It drove its talons hard into the floor, screeching to a halt. Will wasted no time in sinking his blade into its ribs. "YOU DAMN EXORCIST!" the thing yowled in rage, and shot out an arm. Swearing, Will struggled to pull out his knife and managed to, but then claws are closing in his shirt. He gasped as he was hoisted up off the ground and swung around to the creature's head. A gaping maw of fangs faced him, rushing forward. But then the demon fell back, hissing as Jem practically sliced its hand off. Will dropped to the floor, landing on his feet. His mind reeled; he tried to remember everything he'd been taught in combat training against demons. Go for the heart. Always the heart.

While Jem kept the demon preoccupied with slashes and jabs at its face, Will darted forward. He dodged a blow to the shoulder, and somersaulted between the demon's forelegs. Crouching low under the demon's belly, he squinted up at the massive chest above him. He only had one chance under here, before the demon found him. Scrambling around to avoid the crushing legs, he tried to find a way to aim for the heart. There was too much chaos, too much sound. When he finally did strike, the blade missed entirely and stabbed the thing in the stomach. This, predictably, made it very angry. Snarling, it seized Will by the arm and wrenched him out from under it. He was thrown back into a wall, hissing in pain. "Dammit!"

"Will!" Jem raised his blade and sliced through the demon's face. A line of black, bubbling blood appeared between its eyes and down its nose. It reeled back, screaming. This gave Jem time to hurry to Will's side. "This isn't working," he panted. "We can't beat it. It's too strong, Will."

Will pushed himself up, wincing at the soreness in his muscles. "If we don't kill that thing, it'll slaughter me and torture you," he replied gravely. "It'll kill Tessa next. Then the whole school, until advanced exorcists show up to exterminate it." The knowledge was almost too much, even for him. "We have to kill it, Jem."

"How?" Jem asked disbelievingly.

"This whole time we've been fighting our own way." Will forced a smirk onto his face. "So let's work together. Okay?"

Jem blinked. Then a smile quirked his lips. "Okay. Try to keep up, though."

They both turned as the demon screeched. It wiped the last of the blood from its face and opened its jaws wide to show them its shard-like teeth. "COME HERE, YOU LITTLE HUMANS!" it roared ferociously. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR EVER ATTENDING THIS WRETCHED SCHOOL!" Its voice of malice filled the air as it began the last thunderous charge at the two students.

Will closed his eyes briefly, felt his heartbeat thudding against his ribs, imagined he could feel Jem's alongside his. They would fight, together.

And oh, how they fought.

Fighting separately, they were exceptional. But fighting together, they were brilliant. Will was aware of every movement Jem made, and Jem was aware of his. It was like an invisible cord connected them and they'd never known it until now. When the demon's talons raked down toward Will's face, Jem slashed cleanly through its wrist. When sharpened fangs rushed for Jem's neck, Will's blade pierced the demon's shoulder. They moved and acted as one. There was no Will Herondale and there was no Jem Carstairs. There was only this, this wonderful, incredible experience they were together. The demon was weakening, gashes and wounds marking its body. It panted raggedly, lashing out at every opportunity. But Will and Jem danced away from every blow. Will glanced up, and saw the creature fall to its knees. Its arms braced on the floor and an idea sparked in his mind. "Jem!" he called, racing for the thing's right arm.

Jem did the same, rushing toward the left arm. Together they climbed nimbly up onto the demon's shoulder blades. With hardly a glanced at each other, they swung their blades high. Then they plunged them down, burying them to the hilt in the demon's neck. The demon screamed. It was a scream that ripped worlds apart, that shattered windows. Its body trembled violently. Suddenly, in a bloom of inky smoke, it vanished into nothingness. Will and Jem fell to the floor, landing a bit undignified on their backs.

It was over. It was really, truly over.

Will just lay there for an impossible minute, staring up at the ornately carved ceiling. He'd killed a demon. With Jem. They'd actually done it.

He and Jem sat up at the same time. They stared first at the surrounding wreckage, then at each other. Then they both broke into awed, giddy smiles. They burst into conversation, talking over each other in their boyish excitement.

"Did you SEE that thing?!"

"We just killed a freaking demon!"

"That was awesome-!"

"You should've seen-!"

"Man, it was huge, and-!"

"I can't believe the way-!"

They burst out laughing, realizing that their talk was going nowhere. Will had never felt so alive, so high on adrenaline before. He grinned at Jem and, caught in the moment, said, "you were incredible."

To his surprise, Jem blushed. "I don't know..." he trailed off sheepishly.

"Don't be stupid, I saw you." Will's smile grew warm. "You looked like you could've fought forever."

Jem studied Will through those gleaming eyes of his. A sudden, unknown emotion filled his expression. "I felt like I could've," he admitted quietly, "with you."

Will sobered instantly. What did that mean, if it meant anything at all? He was about to ask, but the words died on his lips. Because Jem was inches away, and leaning closer still. Their noses just barely brushed and Will stammered, "J-Jem..."

"OH MY GOD, DID YOU REALLY JUST KILL A DEMON?!" Tessa's loud voice snapped the stillness. Will and Jem hastily jerked away from each other. Will's heart raced. Had Jem really been about to...? And had Will really been about to let him? He shook his head to clear it as Tessa continued her gleeful rambling and the dust settled around them.

Slowly, the doors of classrooms began to open.


	3. Chapter 3

-And here we are, part three! The end of this little fanfic. I hope you enjoyed reading it and like the ending even better. My reviewers so far, thanks for the support! You mentioned wanting a kiss, so... ;)

Readers and reviews are very appreciated. This may be the last I write for these two for a while; other stories are taking up my time. But I'm always open for ideas and requests, as long as I can keep the characters in this version of the Institute and there's Heronstairs.

Anyway, enjoy, and thanks for reading!:)-

The nurse's office sucked.

Will decided that after being there for only two minutes.

It smelled of medicine and that too-cleanness of hospitals. And it was DARK. The entire place resembled the infirmary of some castle, all candlelit and dim. A neat row of beds lined one, dark wall. Shelves of countless bottles and bowls stood against the other. A large oak door separated the main room from the nurse's private office. She was in there now, speaking with the principal about her newest arrivals...and their uncanny ability to fight, as she'd heard from Tessa's story. Will couldn't hear the whole conversation and it frustrated him. He did, however catch the words, "bonded" and "amazing skills" and above all, "parabatai." The last word pricked at his mind. It was probably something he'd heard in class and forgotten.

Besides, he wasn't worried about that.

He was more worried about Jem.

The two of them had been sent here after their near-death experience earlier. Will didn't have any serious wounds. But his muscles were aching and exhausted, so he let himself be dragged down here. Jem did have a few cuts on his shoulder blades from when the demon had slammed him into the wall. The nurse bandaged him up after cleaning them. Will had wanted to speak with Jem ever since the fight, but in the wild aftermath of questions and teachers, he hadn't had a chance. When things had finally quieted down, he'd been hopeful again...until the nurse ordered them into bed. Will was burning with the questions he wanted to ask Jem about that battle.

Finally, he couldn't take anymore lying and staring at a ceiling. He slid out of bed, wincing at the bruises pulling painfully under his shirt. Leaving his boots forgotten on the floor, he padded with socked feet to the curtain surrounding his bed. He raked it aside and emerged into the glow of candlelight. There was no one else in the room. Only more beds covered in curtains and the buzz of talking behind the nurse's door. Will was cautious when he made his way to the bed beside his. He pulled the curtain aside." Jem?"

Jem sat up, eyebrows raised. He'd been lying on his back, not even bothering to pull the blanket over himself. Besides the bandages on his back, he was utterly shirtless. Lean muscle laced his arms and chest, though he was smaller than Will. Smooth, ivory skin rippled over the lovely definition in his stomach. His hair was tousled like wind-thrown snow. "Will," he greeted, familiar smile breaking out on his face. "What is it? Nurse done talking about us yet?"

"Um." Will couldn't remember who the nurse was or why she was talking about them. He struggled to keep his eyes on Jem's face. "She's still...er, talking about us, yeah. Something about how we fought."

"Probably gonna put us in more advanced classes, since we killed a demon," Jem sighed. He shifted to dangle his legs over the side of the bed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not looking forward to the extra homework."

"Uh-huh." Will inwardly cursed at his stupid pulse to stop racing so fast. This was JEM.

Jem gave him a funny look. "You okay?" he asked in concern. "You look a little weird."

Will swallowed hard. Wordlessly, he walked over and sat next to Jem. The mattress sank under his weight, causing their shoulders to brush. He studied his feet like they held the meaning of life. What was happening to him?

"Will?" Jem asked, even more worried now.

Will shut his eyes. "What did it mean?" he asked lowly.

"...I don't understand..."

"The words. What you said to me." Will opened his eyes again and raised them to meet Jem's. The other boy was frozen. "Wo ai ni," Will repeated, the saying foreign on his tongue. "What does it mean?"

Jem didn't say anything.

Will searched his gaze imploringly. "What did it mean?" he asked again.

Jem let out a shuddering exhale and avoided Will's gaze. "I love you," he said softly. "It means, I love you."

Will couldn't speak. His heart was skipping beats in his chest. Jem...loved him? Was Jem IN love with him? He wanted to ask, but he wasn't sure how.

Jem suddenly turned toward Will in panic, fear in his every movement. "Will, listen, I know what it sounds like," he began, almost jumbling his words in his haste, "but we can forget I ever said it, if you-" But he couldn't speak anymore because Will was kissing him.

Oh. Will hadn't expected it to be like this. When he flitted forward and pressed his lips to Jem's, he hadn't expected it to be so...soft. Jem's mouth was still under his at first, shock rippling through him. But then he relaxed and angled his head to kiss Will back. Will made a sound of bliss from the back of his throat. Kissing Jem was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He could feel the effects of this kiss in every part of him, as though fireworks were going off inside him. Dimly, he knew Jem was cupping his face in one hand, but he barely acknowledged it. He was too intoxicated with Jem's mouth on his.

Before he knew what he was doing, Will had slid his hands under Jem and was lifting him; he pulled the other boy into his lap, letting him straddle Will's hips. Jem gasped into Will's mouth. His fingers laced into Will's hair, cool on his scalp. With released a sharp sigh at the touch. But he wanted more. His hands found the line of Jem's collarbone, ghosted down his chest, and traced every muscle in his stomach. Will's name left Jem in a drowsy murmur. Will licked at his bottom lip in response and a very different sound escaped Jem's throat. All coherent thoughts flew out of Will's mind.

He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. He pressed his hands into the small of Jem's back and hauled him even farther into Will's lap; their bodies touched from head to hips, Jem curled around Will. Leaving Jem's mouth, Will kissed his way down the other boy's neck. Jem's head fell back, his throat and cheeks wonderfully flushed. They made glorious heat together. Will whimpered at the taste of Jem's skin, reaching the curve between his neck and shoulder. He nipped at the skin and Jem shivered. He closed his mouth over the same place and sucked, teasing with his tongue. Fingers gripping Will's shoulders, Jem moaned. The sound drove Will wild.

He'd never craved anything the way he craved Jem.

Suddenly, the door to the nurse's office creaked open and echoed in the dim room. Will and Jem broke apart, gasping for air. Jem was glancing at the closed curtain, afraid that the nurse might come to check on him. But Will could only marvel at Jem and the way he'd missed this for so long. His blood was molten metal in his veins and his breaths were shaky. Only Jem had this effect on him. Only Jem.

Jem started to shift back on Will's lap. "Maybe we should-"

"What're you doing?" Will asked, and Jem looked at him in puzzlement. Will pulled Jem forward again, securing him in place against Will. Playfulness glinted in Will's azure eyes. "Don't go yet."

A delightful blush colored Jem's face. "What if she comes in here?" he asked uncertainly.

"She's leaving already. Probably more nurse-work to do. Oh well." Will curved his mouth into a pirate's smirk. "Looks like we have the whole place to ourselves."

Jem shuddered. "Will..." His fingers tightened slightly in Will's hair.

"Hmm?" Will hummed, partly questioning and partly in pleasure, as he nuzzled Jem's neck.

"W-we can't," Jem stuttered, ever the chaste, following-all-rules one. Even as his eyelids drooped and his body arched into Will.

Will knew they really shouldn't, but damn, he ached for it. "Why not?" he protested. His voice was muffled as he continued to trail his nose along Jem's throat.

"Because we're in school and we could get caught." Jem slipped his hand down Will's hair, fingers dipping into Will's collar. The top three buttons came undone.

Will growled as Jem's hands pulled away after such a simple touch. "Don't you want me?"

"More than anything," Jem murmured.

Will hadn't expected a reply like that and it made him shiver. Reluctantly, he loosened his hold on Jem. He buried his face in Jem's shoulder, and inhaled his scent of yin fen and sugar. Jem's finger traced the curve of his ear and he exhaled sharply. "You'll be the death of me, James Carstairs," he mumbled.

Jem smiled. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you."

"...Jem?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"...I love you, too, Will."

Will grinned, feeling giddy and light and like the entire world was right again. "Guess it's not so bad being stuck with me here after all, huh?"

"Shut up."


End file.
